El sonido de la esperanza
by bohemianheart
Summary: Andy, una chica tímida e introvertida con un pasado tortuoso, Drey, un chico divertido y aventurero, audaz y valiente; viviendo en una misma realidad, un día sus destinos colisionan, ¿qué pasará con la vida que conocen?
1. Existiendo, pero ¿viviendo?

**LOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS, LA TRAMA ES MÍA, NO PERMITO LA COPIA DE NINGUNO, RESPETEN LA CREATIVIDAD, Y SIN MÁS A LEER!**

Summary: Andy, una chica tímida e introvertida con un pasado tortuoso, Drey, un chico divertido y aventurero, audaz y valiente; viviendo en una misma realidad, un día sus destinos colisionan, ¿qué pasará con la vida que conocen?

**Capítulo 1: Existiendo, pero ¿viviendo?**

Otra mañana más, otro día más, otro segundo más, la misma cama, la misma luz, el mismo despertar, la misma sensación de vacío….

Sé que soy una pesimista, pero a veces pienso "Ya para que", estoy tan confundida y frustrada que todo lo que hago o digo me hace caer profundo en esta espiral de emociones encontradas y pensamientos extraños.

Primer día de escuela, ¡diablos! Mi primer día como estudiante de doceavo grado, creo que esto podría ser peor, como mis hermanos, que entran al noveno grado, esos pequeños siempre me alegran la vida.

_Si es que esto es una vida._

Después de mi monologo interno me levanto al fin de mi enorme y solitaria cama para darme un baño y arreglarme. Las duchas siempre me relajan, creo que dejare que el agua se lleve mis penas.

_Mente tonta, nada puede llevarse esto, ¡ENFRENTALO!_

Salí del enorme cuarto de baño con uno o dos tropezones, gracias a mi enorme destreza heredada de _ÉL._

_No empieces con eso, sabes cómo terminó la última vez._

Me estremecí por el pensamiento. Mejor me dedicaré a otra cosa, como por ejemplo ¡vestirme!, ¡Demonios, es tarde, tengo que correr!

Me eche un último vistazo en el espejo, no me puedo quejar, la verdad mi cara no da para más, mi cabello negro rizado y mi nada atractivo perfil, sin mencionar mis enormes lentes cuadrados, no ayudan mucho, solo espero no caer al suelo y romperme lo poco que me queda de nariz.

Corrí bajando las escaleras tratando de no tropezar y caer cuando un olor a pan me pego en la cara, mi estómago gruñó y yo también.

Mely estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Olía a huevos y jugo, ¡COMO ADORO A MI NANA! Pero por más que quisiera degustar sus platillos iba retrasada.

-¡Buenos días!, me voy que se me hace tarde- le dije a Mely, sé que fue poco cortés pero tuve que salir corriendo, para encontrarme con mis hermanos en la puerta señalando el auto.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué te tardaste tanto?!- casi quedo sorda por la aguda voz de mi hermana.

-Calma Iris, al menos llego en una pieza- se burló mi "amable" hermano

-Oh cállense y vámonos- dije cortándolos y subiéndome al asiento del conductor.

Puse mi iPod en el estéreo de mi hermoso y amado auto y subí el volumen, mis hermanos de inmediato comenzaron a quejarse, pero los ignore, nadie los obliga a venir en MI auto, con MI música y CONMIGO.

Ellos iban platicando de lo emocionados que estaban y que era una nueva etapa de sus vidas y blah, blah, blah, yo simplemente conduje hacia la escuela y me concentre en la música, inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a divagar y perderse, pero la obligue a volver, pues no solo ponía mi vida en riesgo al perderme mientras iba conduciendo, también ponía en riesgo la de mis hermanos, y como su protectora no voy a dejar que nada malo les pase, incluso si el problema soy yo.

Al fin llegamos, después de quince minutos de conducir en esa fea carretera, lo logramos, y en una sola pieza, al menos eso hice bien. Mis hermanos salieron disparados del auto en el instante en el que me detuve.

-Dave, Iris, ¡Buena suerte!- les grite, pero no me escucharon o no les importo.

Saque mis cosas del portaequipaje y me dirigí a las puertas del instituto, cuando una aguda y pequeña voz junto con otra grave llamaron mi atención.

-¡HEY TÚ!, ¡SI TÚ! LA QUE SE DETUVÓ Y VOLTEÓ- grito la aguda voz

-¡VAMOS, NO NOS IGNORES, CHICA LINDA!- la grave atacó esta vez gritando aún más fuerte que la anterior.

Algunos estudiantes se voltearon a ver el origen de esas voces, pero yo las reconocería donde fuera, me gire para correr y saltar a los brazos de mi moreno, alto y fuerte mejor amigo.

-¡JONNY, COMO TE EXTRAÑE!...YA BAJAME QUE NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!- dije con voz ahogada, cuando al fin me puso en el suelo, me gire para encarar a mi enana, irritante y hermosa mejor amiga.

-¿Qué y para mí no hay abrazo?

-¡JENNY!- chille y el abrazo que le di fue tan fuerte que me dolió, pero este tipo de dolor era bueno, no como el que a veces siento, este era de alegría y amor, de los dolores que me hacían sentir que no sólo existía, también estaba viva.

Las dos nos soltamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio para recoger nuestros respectivos horarios.

-Dy, ¿Qué hiciste en tus vacaciones? ¿Cómo te fue?, te extrañe, te quiero amiga- dijo John y yo me reí de su efusividad, después sacaría respuestas acerca del porqué de su entusiasmo, ahora solo quería disfrutar de mis amigos.

-Bien, solitario, ya saben, mis hermanos tienen una vida social envidiable y yo, bueno yo, tengo un gran corazón- dije en tono de broma y ellos comenzaron a carcajearse, fue una risa tan contagiosa que hasta yo me reí.

_Como extrañe a estos locos, sin ellos que sería de mí, seguro estaría en ESA vida todavía._

_¡CALLA!_

Jenny y Jonny o como yo los llamó JJ notaron mi cara de tristeza y rápidamente captaron el porqué.

Jonny me tomo de los hombros, me atrajo hacia su pecho y susurro en mi oído.

-No te vayas, No recuerdes, esa Dy ya no existe, no te preocupes, Jenn y yo te protegeremos- y beso mi frente como siempre lo hacía, yo trague el nudo de mi garganta y compuse mi mejor sonrisa. Cuando al fin me soltó, encontré mi voz y los mire a los dos a los ojos.

-Gracias, lo sé, es solo que….- y no pude continuar, mi garganta se cerró, y mis ojos se aguaron.

Nos quedamos los tres en silencio por unos minutos, cuando por fin Jenn habló.

-Bueno hay que ir a clases que se hace tarde- revise mi horario.

Español era mi primera clase, me tocaba con Jenn, y Química con John, tenía Música antes del almuerzo y Gimnasia después, gruñí, con mi torpeza y el estómago lleno, seguro moriría hoy.

-Tenemos que correr o nos ahorcaran por llegar tarde- dijo Jenn y jalo mi brazo para correr hacia nuestro salón, las dos nos despedimos con la mano, de John y corrimos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Entramos al salón, me senté junto a Jenn y miré por la ventana, afuera llovía, me concentre en cada una de las gotas que resbalaban y me perdí en ellas.

_Me pregunto ¿cuándo empezaré a vivir?_


	2. Serie de eventos desafortunados

**LOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS, LA TRAMA ES MÍA, NO PERMITO LA COPIA DE NINGUNO, RESPETEN LA CREATIVIDAD, Y SIN MÁS A LEER!**

**Capítulo 2: Serie de eventos desafortunados**

Al fin la clase de Español terminó y pude huir de la mirada acusadora de Jenn. Ella siempre decía que yo era fuerte y valiente, que no dejara que _ÉL _me arruinará, pero no sabía cómo hacer eso, que tal, si yo ya estaba arruinada, Jenn tiene buenas intenciones, ella y John son los únicos que saben mi historia a parte de mi madre, pero estoy cansada de la lastima y los sermones, solo quiero intentar sobrevivir y seguir así, sé que no es sano, pero hace tiempo me rendí en la lucha de mi yo arruinado contra el yo genuino. Aunque sé que lo que en verdad pasó es que no encontré una buena razón para salvar a la Dy original, no tengo más motivos para luchar y salvarme, sobrevivir está bien.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del salón y me dirigí a mi casillero para buscar mis libros, creo que era una misión suicida, pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque siendo sinceros que más podía perder.

_Él ya me lo quitó todo._

No sé cómo, pero llegue a mi casillero en una sola pieza, al menos hoy no tendré que visitar la enfermería. Estaba tratando de abrirlo cuando las llaves se me resbalaron y algunos despistados las patearon alejándolas de mi "magnifica" vista.

-Genial- bufé

Revise el pasillo y cuando me certifique que no venía nadie me agache y comencé a buscar las malditas llaves como si fuera un sabueso. Las encontré a la mitad del pasillo y las tome sintiéndome orgullosa de mi misma, pero la felicidad no me duro mucho porque un segundo después fui lanzada ferozmente al suelo, sentí a otra persona volar por encima de mí y caer justo al lado, pero francamente estaba muy adolorida y molesta como para que me importara. Por si fuera poco mis lentes salieron disparados por el impacto y sin ellos estoy prácticamente ciega. Como pude me incorpore del suelo y empecé a buscar mis lentes con el tacto, ya que mi vista era tan barrosa que no distinguía nada. Alcance a ver una sombra que se rebuscaba alrededor de mí, no me importo así que seguí con mi misión, cuando sentí una mano sobre la mía.

-Creo que estás buscando esto- dijo la sombra con una voz grave y atractiva… creo.

Le arrebate lo que me estaba entregando, que supuse serían mis lentes y me los coloque bruscamente.

Ya con la vista clara me fije en la sombra, era un chico, un hermoso chico.

_¡¿Hermoso?! Ese te acaba de tirar al suelo…_

Tenía ojos verde esmeralda, piel bronceada que parecía ser suave, cabello negro y alborotado, nariz recta y del tamaño adecuado, mandíbula fuerte y masculina, labios hermosos, rellenos y absolutamente besables…

_¡¿Besables?! Dios, que me pasa…_

Suspire, y me le quede viendo, hasta que su risa me despertó de la ensoñación. Esa maldita sonrisa perfecta y blanca me embobo aún más, pero su risa burlona hizo mi ira arder como los mil demonios.

-¡¿DE QUE TE RIES?! ¡TU BASTARDO! – le grite

-¡De ti! Me asustaste, parecías retrasada…- dijo ahogando su risa, lo empuje y me levante furiosamente.

- ¡¿RETRASADA YO?! QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE ME TIRO-grite de vuelta

-¿YO IDIOTA?, ¡TU ERES LA QUE ESTABA EN EL SUELO COMO UN PERRO!

-Cállate y déjame pasar, voy a llegar tarde a mi clase- dije y él no se movió de enfrente.

-¿¡QUE ESTAS SORDO!? ¡MUÉVETE!

-Umm- parecía pasmado y sinceramente estaba asustándome-Si… claro

-Gracias, un gusto conocerte- dije sarcásticamente y me aleje hacia mi clase de Química.

Llegue en menos de 2 minutos, casi iba trotando, creo que la ira me hacía menos torpe.

Entre al salón casi azotando la puerta y di mi ingeniosa escusa: "No encontraba el salón", obviamente la Profesora Susane no me creyó, pero me dio el beneficio de la duda. Camine y me senté junto a John, le pedí una hoja porque mis libros y cuadernos estaban en mi casillero gracias al … al….chico ese.

Durante el transcurso de la clase no escuche nada, ya que de nuevo mi tramposa mente viajo y ahí se quedó. Me molestaba a donde iba, siempre a la misma noche.

_Esa noche, la noche que arruino todas las demás…_

Prometí desde que les conté a JJ mi historia que no volvería a llorar, y ciertamente lo intentaba, pero estaba tan sumida en aquel día, aquellos meses, aquellos años que no lograba recuperar aunque sea un poco de dignidad.

Me sacudí violentamente en el asiento y preferí poner atención a la clase. Estaban repasando el contenido del año anterior: Partículas, Moléculas, Elementos y blah, blah, blah. Yo sabía todo eso así que solo me aburría observando a mí alrededor.

La clase fue una de las más largas de mi vida, pero lo resistí, casi agradecí a Dios que había terminado.

Revise mi horario y casi lloro de emoción cuando leí cual era mi siguiente clase.

_MÚSICA_

En mi opinión, si algo había salvado mi vida era la música, es gracioso, recuerdo que _ÉL _me regalo mi primer guitarra y fue el primero en creer en mí, creo que en el más negro de los humores es cómico, _ÉL _me dio mi infierno y mi salvación.

Como esta clase no necesitaba un libro, no tuve que pasar por mi casillero y así evite el encontrarme con ese chico al cual no estaba de humor para recordar.

Llegue al salón un poco retrasada porque intente buscar a mis hermanos y preguntarles como les estaba yendo, pero no los encontré, así que me rendí y me dirigí al salón. Abrí la puerta con el mejor humor, casi estaba sonriendo, hasta salude amablemente a mi profesor.

_Sí, es oficial, la música hace milagros, eso de saludar a maestros es estar grave._

Todo iba perfectamente hasta que busque un lugar en donde sentarme.

Para mi maldita mala suerte el único asiento vacío era junto a un chico, y no cualquier chico, tenía que ser ese que me partió las costillas hace menos de dos horas.

_Lo sé, estoy exagerando, pero estoy muy molesta._

Mi sonrisa cayó, mi ceño se frunció y mi respiración se agito, ni siquiera sé su nombre y ya lo odio. De mala gana camine y bruscamente me senté.

-Bueno chicos, esta es la clase de Música, este año veremos a Beethoven, Mozart…- estaba escuchando todo lo que el Profesor Charles decía, hasta que sentí la vista de alguien sobre mí, sentía como si quisieran atravesarme con dagas y encajarlas hasta el fondo, me sentí muy incómoda y comencé a mecerme en el asiento, vi por el rabillo del ojo que la persona que estaba observándome con tanto odio y desdén era mi compañero de asiento, inmediatamente me tense y creí que podría ignorarlo, pero su mirada era tan densa y profunda que podía sentirla calar mis huesos.

Si creí que la clase de Química fue la más larga de mi vida me equivoque, esta fue la peor, la más larga y la más incómoda clase de mi vida. Mi compañero de asiento se las arregló para arruinar estas últimas horas totalmente, tendría que aprender a ignorarlo o dejar la clase y la última no era una opción.

_Solo siéntate en otro asiento._

_No puedo, el Profesor Charles dejo muy en claro que los compañeros de asiento serían los mismos durante todo el ciclo escolar._

Me reí, era raro tener conversaciones conmigo misma, antes lo hacía todo el tiempo, ahora no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice, eso me molesta, ya que era genial hablar conmigo misma, pero ahora mi voz interior y yo sufríamos de completos desacuerdos y en lugar de conversar, peleábamos.

Me encamine a la cafetería, compré un sándwich y una manzana, salude a Bridgit la recepcionista y camine hacia la mesa donde mis amigos estaban platicando y comiendo.

Al llegar a la mesa me sorprendí, porque en lugar de solo ser 2 personas a las que encontraría sentadas, encontré a 4, estaban JJ y otras dos personas, una chica alta, cabello claro ondulado, piel blanca y cremosa, ojos azules, nariz respingada, boca rosa y rellena, cuerpo envidiable, en una palabra: hermosa, pero sin duda, lo que más me impacto fue el verla agarrada de la mano de John; viaje mi vista hacia la otra persona desconocida, la cual tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de Jenn, era un chico delgado, estatura media pero sin duda más alto que Jenn, cabello café, ojos negros, nariz recta, boca delgada y sonrisa blanca y aperlada… guapo, supongo.

-Dy, que bueno que llegaste, mira, te presento a Nicole… mi novia- dijo señalando con la cabeza a la chica, ella soltó la mano de John, se levantó y llego hasta mí, me abrazo y yo por inercia correspondí. Casi me desmayo por el hecho de que Jonny tuviera novia, no es que el fuera feo, sino que es muy enamoradizo y entrega su alma a la primera que ve. Hasta que una en serio le rompió el corazón, sufrió tanto que lloro con Jenn y yo a su lado consolándolo, esa vez explote, no era una persona pacífica, pero tampoco violenta, sin embargo, los que me conocen saben que si se meten con mi familia sufren las consecuencias, y esa chica en particular lo sabe. Después de eso John nunca fue el mismo y dejo de creer en el amor, Nicole debe tener algo especial.

-Andrea, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nicole Smith, John me ha hablado mucho de ti, espero que seamos buenas amigas- dijo con un tono tierno y una sonrisa en su rostro

-Espero lo mismo, mucho gusto- le devolví el gesto, pero no pude decir más porque mi enana amiga nos interrumpió.

-Ok, ya conociste a la novia de John, ahora es mi turno- se levantó y jalo al chico que seguía sosteniendo sus hombros- él es Oscar, mi príncipe- si casi me desmayo por la noticia de John, ahora estaba a punto de entrar en coma, Jenn me preocupaba más, la razón, consigue novios muy fácil, antes, cada semana tenía un novio nuevo, no estoy en contra de su forma de amar, solo no quiero que la lastimen. Años atrás, en su época de locura y desenfreno, se enamoró, pero no fue un amor de adolescentes, fue un amor serio, Pete (su novio de ese tiempo) quiso pasar al siguiente nivel en su relación, así que le pidió "la prueba de amor", cuando Jenn me lo conto intente convencerla y pedirle que recapacitara y no lo hiciera, pero no me escucho. Yo tenía un muy mal presentimiento así que le pedí a John que siguiéramos a Jenn y Pete al motel donde se verían. Llegamos justo a tiempo, Jenn gritaba, hasta que se escuchó un golpe seco y luego el temible silencio, con el pánico en la garganta empezamos a patear la puerta hasta tirarla, inmediatamente corrí en busca de Jenn, la encontré tirada en el suelo de la habitación, con la playera desgarrada y un golpe sangrante en la cabeza, estaba desmayada. John, ciego de ira, encontró a Pete escondido en el baño, lo tomo del cuello, lo pateo y golpeo hasta la inconciencia, le rompió 4 costillas, el tabique nasal y un brazo. Jenn después de eso tuvo unas semanas difíciles, en las que casi no hablaba con nosotros ni con nadie, se estaba perdiendo, pero lo logró, ella si lo logró, a veces desearía ser como ella, pero ahora le era más difícil abrir su corazón, "Solo el indicado", ese era su código. Espero que Oscar sea el "indicado", porque no sé qué haría si perdiera a Jenn de nuevo, no puedo permitirlo.

Oscar se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla, tomo mi mano y le dio un apretón.

-Un gusto conocerte por fin, es espectacular conocer a la chica que salvo a mi duende, te estoy eternamente agradecido, mi nombre es Oscar Reeves, pero puedes llamarme Oscar o como quieras- me sonrió.

-Igualmente, cuídala, vale la pena, mi nombre es Andrea Morgan pero dime Andy o Dy o como sea- le sonreí de regreso.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar y comer, Oscar y Nicole eran muy agradables y JJ se ven felices, quiero que esto dure para ellos, lo merecen, sus corazones están llenos de amor y siempre ven por los demás, ven por mí, eso los hace merecedores del cielo en la Tierra. Creo que un respiro de esta serie de eventos desafortunados es justo, aunque todo lo bueno siempre se acaba espero que su felicidad no, ellos no están arruinados y merecen el mayor de los triunfos.

_No como tú, ÉL te lo quito todo._

-Y…Dy, eres muy hermosa-me sonroje y deje esos pensamientos para después - ¿Tienes novio o algo?

Inmediatamente me tense, al igual que JJ, ellos sabían la respuesta y yo no quería hablar o recordar, no ahora…

-No tiene, ninguno vale la pena, ella merece algo mejor- me salvo mi mejor amigo y le agradecí con una sonrisa honesta.

-Bueno chicos hora de regresar a la tortura- dijo Jenn y se paró, tomo la mano de Oscar y se fue.

-Nos vemos Dy- me dijo Nicole alejándose mientras Jonny la seguía.

Y me quede sola, todos los alumnos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, pero yo decidí no asistir a Gimnasia, me encamine hacia el estacionamiento, me escabullí y comencé a caminar entre los árboles, adentrándome en el bosque para poder llegar a mi santuario, mi casa del árbol.

_Al menos esto no se ha caído, no como todo lo demás._

Trepe como pude el árbol y me acurruque en el suelo, saque mi iPod, me coloque los audífonos y me perdí, prefería perderme sola donde nadie sintiera lastima, sé que no soy normal, ni siquiera intento serlo, pero necesito un descanso de estos eventos desafortunados… _Al menos por ahora._


	3. Sola

**LOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS, LA TRAMA ES MÍA, NO PERMITO LA COPIA DE NINGUNO, RESPETEN LA CREATIVIDAD, Y SIN MÁS A LEER!**

**Capítulo 3: Sola**

"_Era medianoche¸ podía escuchar los gorgoteos de los búhos, los aullidos de los perros, el canto de la luna. _

_Yo estaba en cama, muy emocionada, escuche un ruido__, salí de la cama y corrí bajando las escaleras. Olía a quemado, muy cerca de mí, como si el olor proviniera del patio de mi casa._

_Corrí más aprisa para ver de qué se trataba, ya no sentía emoción, sino miedo, era la primera vez que sentía el real y doloroso miedo… me distraje y tropecé rodando por las escaleras, dolió mucho, pero no me importo, me incorpore del suelo y camine sigilosamente hacia el patio. Podía ver y respirar el humo dentro de mi casa, pero eso no me detuvo, llegue hasta el final y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho…._

_-Andrea…."_

Me desperté de golpe, si el recuerdo seguía avanzando yo no soportaría y me derrumbaría, sin la garantía de levantarme. No estoy lista aún para enfrentar los recuerdos y _esos _sueños.

Han pasado 8 años desde _esa_ noche, y aún no puedo soportar el recordar, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que sigo viva, todo el tiempo he estado sola y realmente no sé cómo logré sobrevivir, supongo que la vida aún no acaba conmigo, solo espero que a la siguiente lo logre.

Baje de mi santuario con cuidado, logre llegar al suelo sin un raspón y caminé hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela donde mi auto me esperaba.

Cuando llegue, no había absolutamente nadie, ningún estudiante o maestro, vi mi reloj y apenas eran las 5 y media de la tarde, la escuela acababa a las 4 así que supongo que mis hermanos no esperaron por mí y regresaron a casa solos.

Subí a mi auto, me quite los audífonos y pise el acelerador, quería llegar a casa pronto, solo quería darme un baño y dormir, no pedía más, solo quería estar sola.

_Sola. Siempre has estado sola._

Lo sé, pero es mejor vivir siendo miserable y solitaria, que angustiar y arruinar la felicidad de los demás, de los que me importan, aunque yo a ellos no.

Llegue a mi enorme y fría casa, baje del auto y entré, esperando al menos oír el saludo habitual de mi nana, pero nada, el silencio total, solo los sonidos propios de la casa y mi respiración. Ni siquiera me preocupé, yo sabía dónde estaban todos.

Iris y Dave seguro estaban con sus amigos o en alguna fiesta.

Mely, haciendo compras.

Mi madre y mi padrastro, en algún viaje de negocios o en el trabajo. Simplemente ya no me sorprendía o preocupaba, nunca los veía.

Así que ahí estaba yo, sola en mi monumental casa.

Subí las escaleras a prisa hacia mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de comer así que solo tome un baño y me puse la pijama, no me moleste en prender la luz, prefería la oscuridad, me senté en la cama, tome mi guitarra y el cuaderno de letras que tenía escondido en el cajón de la mesa de noche, comencé a tocar y cantar, dejándome llevar por las letras que de mi boca salían.

…Confusa y conmovida por la verdad y las mentiras

Así que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no

Siempre confundo los pensamientos en mi cabeza

Así que ya no puedo confiar en mi misma

Estoy muriendo otra vez

Me estoy estrellando

Ahogándome en ti

Bajando para siempre

Tengo que abrirme paso…

Un mes y solo había escrito esa parte de la canción, soy una decepción, se supone que debería estar finalizada para el festival de máscaras, y no tenía ni siquiera la mitad.

_El festival de máscaras…_

Es la única celebración escolar a la que acudo entusiasmada, me encanta esa fiesta. Todos los alumnos van disfrazados de reinas, princesas, príncipes, hadas, arlequines. Llevamos puestos antifaces para que nuestras identidades no sean descubiertas y según los profesores, poder desinhibirnos y mostrar nuestro verdadero ser.

Solo había asistido una vez, obligada por Jenn, pero lo que vi me maravilló, es como si regresaras en el tiempo a una época llena de magia y misterio.

Al final de la noche, algunos valientes cantan, esperando impresionar al público.

Yo no quiero impresionar a nadie, solo quiero cantar y liberarme aunque sea por unas horas, no quiero ser el centro de atención ni que me aplaudan, quiero estar protegida dentro de la seguridad de mi antifaz y mi guitarra. Prefiero ser anónima que lastimada.

_Más lastimada de lo que ya estoy._

Sé que mi canción es deprimente, pero la música es una forma de expresión y así es como me siento.

_Sola. Sin salida. Ahogada. Muerta…_

Me puse los audífonos a todo volumen y comencé a escribir lo que sentía, sin censuras, sin cinismos, sin remordimientos, sin arrepentimientos.

Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti

50 mil lágrimas he llorado

Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti

Y aun así tú no me escuchas

No quiero tu mano esta vez

Me salvaré yo sola

Escuche a alguien llamándome desde la sala, pero no me podía importar menos, ellos saben que me gusta estar sola, bueno, tal vez no me guste, pero es la única forma de vida que conozco.

Quizá me despertaré por una vez

Sin estar atormentada diariamente

Y derrotada por ti

Justo cuando pensé que habría alcanzado el fondo

Estoy muriendo otra vez

Sentí como alguien abría mi puerta sin permiso, me tense y escondí rápidamente el cuaderno que empezaba a considerar un tesoro, el ancla que me atrae a la realidad. La guitarra la puse en el suelo y me levante a abrir finalmente la puerta.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- abrí la puerta en un movimiento brusco, casi grité, pero me contuve.

Abrí los ojos como platos, mi madre y mi padrastro estaban parados en frente de mí, con cara de falsa felicidad y maletas en las manos.

-Hola Andrea, ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

-Supongo que bien, madre. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa?- dije en el tono más frio que pude susurrando la última parte.

La sonrisa de mi madre se desvaneció, convirtiendo su hermosa cara en un gesto de descontento y enfado, puso las maletas en el suelo y dirigió su mirada a Joe, mi padrastro, como pidiéndole que nos dejara a solas.

-Iré a dejar las maletas a nuestro cuarto Marie, te espero allá- dijo mirando a mi madre, luego se volteó y se dirigió a mí- Buenas noches Andrea

Yo solo asentí en un gesto indiferente, Joe no me desagrada, es una buena persona, solo que en momentos de mi vida yo necesite a mi madre y ella no estuvo para mí, en cambio, para él sí, sé que no es culpa de Joe, el solo se enamoró de mi madre, como muchos otros, pero es más fácil para mí, culparlo a él que reconocer el hecho de que solo soy una carga para mi madre.

Joe se alejó por el pasillo cargando las dos maletas, mi madre me miro y con la cabeza le señale que entrara a mi cuarto.

-Siempre me has interesado Dy, aunque te sea difícil reconocerlo- dijo al pasar junto a mí con la vista en el suelo, llego a la orilla de mi cama y se sentó.

-No me es difícil reconocerlo, no puedo reconocer algo que no es cierto- dije enfadada, camine hacia mi cama y me senté en la esquina más alejada de mi madre.

-Me duele que pienses así- dijo con la voz entrecortada viéndome a los ojos- sé que no estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste, pero lo intente- sus ojos se aguaron y una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla.

-A veces intentar no es suficiente- dije sin emoción mirando hacia mi regazo.

Sé que soy demasiado dura con mi madre, pero no puedo perdonarla, no aún, no soy tan fuerte ni tan bondadosa, algo está mal conmigo. Yo amo a mi madre, pero me duele saber que no me ama lo suficiente como para ayudarme, está dejando que me hunda sola.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos minutos, ya no soportaba el silencio, pero no sabía cómo romper el hielo, más bien el iceberg que había entre nosotras, no tuve necesidad de hacerlo, la voz de mi madre continuo.

-Acabamos de llegar de un viaje de trabajo, pero nos acaban de avisar que viajaremos por un tiempo más…

-¿Por cuánto?- la corte, sabía lo que venía, el discurso y sermón sin fin, no tengo tiempo para ilusiones.

-Nos vamos en 3 horas, volvemos en 5 meses para Año Nuevo.

-Cuidare de mis hermanos, ¿ya les avisaron?

-No, no están en casa, salieron con sus amigos.

-Ok, les diré que les mandan saludos y que volverán en Diciembre, tengo cosas que hacer madre, vete ya a hacer tus maletas, no queremos que pierdas el avión.

Me levante de la cama a paso decidido, abrí la puerta y mire a mi madre quien todavía no se movía.

Al fin se paró y viendo hacia el suelo camino lentamente como si quisiera quedarse en mi habitación. Cuando al fin llego junto a mí me miro y tomo mi mano dándole un apretón.

-Andy, si sigues alejando a la gente te vas a quedar sola- susurro con la voz llena de emoción, jale mi mano de entre la suya en un gesto brusco, sentía la ira arder dentro de mí, como podía decir eso, ella sabe _mi historia, _ sabe por qué soy así, como se atreve a pedirme eso.

-Madre, siempre he estado sola- dije con cinismo mientras ella traspasaba el marco de mi puerta, me aleje dándole la espalda y me recosté viendo hacia la ventana- Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas- agregue con la voz más fría y cruel que salía de mí.

La escuche suspirar, pero parecía no moverse, mi puerta aún seguía abierta y no se escuchaban sus pasos alejándose.

-Te amo Andy- susurro al aire, pero la escuche.

Y al fin cerró la puerta dejándome sola en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

-Yo también te amo mama- susurre para mí misma con la voz rota.

Lloré durante toda la noche, no dormí, no quería soñar, no quería respirar.

A las 6 de la mañana sonó mi alarma y me dispuse a arreglarme.

Cuando al fin termine mi ritual diario, baje a desayunar, encontré a mis hermanos y a Mely desayunando huevos y pan francés, mi estómago rugió con furia, ayer no había comido en todo el día excepto el escuálido sándwich en la cafetería.

Jale una silla y me senté junto a Dave.

-Buenos días Dy, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto Mely con un tono maternal.

-Si, como nunca- respondí con amabilidad, Mely era la única figura maternal que conocía, la amaba como a una segunda madre.

-Yo no, llegamos a casa hace una hora, tengo resaca- dijo Dave y estrello su cabeza en la mesa, me reí estruendosamente junto con Iris.

-¿Y ustedes dos a dónde fueron, pillos? Jamás llegan tan tarde- dije

-Fuimos a una fiesta en casa de los Anderson, es enorme, Jared me invito y yo invite a Dave- respondió Iris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se veía radiante esta mañana.

-¡Iris está enamorada!- se burló Dave

-¡CLARO QUE NO!, solo creo que fue un lindo gesto que Jared me invitara- suspiro

-¡Ya bebés!- los regañe- Acaben su desayuno que se nos hace tarde.

Terminamos de comer y salimos corriendo hacia mi coche, subimos y maneje tranquilamente, no era tan tarde.

-Por cierto, mamá llego ayer de su viaje y…

-¿¡VINO MAMÁ!?- gritaron Iris y Dave al unísono- ¿CUÁNDO? ¿CÓMO? ¿QUÉ TE DIJO? ¿DÓNDE ESTA?- siguieron con su serie de preguntas, pero los corte.

-Llego ayer como a la medianoche, mientras ustedes estaban en su fiesta, me dijo que solo vino para hacer su maleta y despedirse- las expresiones de emoción de Dave y de Iris cayeron- se van de viaje y vuelven para Año Nuevo.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor, Iris veía por la ventana con los ojos vidriosos, Dave solo veía el frente con una expresión dura.

A Iris y a Dave les afecta más que mamá se vaya por tanto tiempo, ellos no están acostumbrados a la soledad, siempre tuvieron a sus padres con ellos, a Joe y a mamá, tienen suerte, pero me alegro inmensamente que lo que pasó me haya pasado a mí, no soportaría que ellos pasaran por lo que pasé o que supieran la verdad, es mejor así, estoy dispuesta a hundirme sola con tal de que ellos jamás conozcan el miedo y la soledad, no lo permitiré, renunciaría a lo que sea por ellos, es una promesa, su inocencia y su alma tienen que ser preservados, ellos jamás estarán solos, me tienen a mí, siempre será así, aunque ellos no puedan ayudarme o salvarme, usaré lo que queda de mi para verlos felices, ellos no tienen y jamás tendrán la culpa de lo que me pasó, eso es, fue y será siempre mi culpa.

_Lo es. Al fin lo reconoces._

Orille el auto y giré sobre mi asiento para verlos a los dos.

-Dave, Iris, nada de esto es su culpa, mama lo hace para que vivamos bien y tengamos la vida que merecemos, no se sientan mal, no están solos, yo estoy aquí con ustedes- les dije, con el tono más dulce, tierno y verídico que había salido de mi boca en mucho tiempo, los dos dejaron sus expresiones duras y tristes y me abrazaron, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían- Para siempre- susurre

-Lo sabemos Dy, te quiero nena- dijo Dave y beso mi mejilla antes de regresar a su asiento.

-Andy, eres la mejor persona que conozco y una maldita genia, gracias- susurró Iris en mi oído tratando de contener las lágrimas, pero no tuvo éxito, una salió y se perdió entre la comisura de sus labios, la aleje de mí y le sonreí.

-Bueno, niñas lloronas, ahora sí que es tarde, nos matarán. Dy pisa el acelerador ¡YA!-grito Dave, sacándonos a Iris y a mí de la burbuja en la que estábamos.

Hice lo que mi gentil hermano pidió y llegamos a la escuela en menos de cinco minutos.

No había nadie en los pasillos, estaba tan solitario que me asuste un poco, escuche pasos detrás de mí y me tense, pero como una idiota reconocida, me detuve y voltee a ver quién me seguía.

La oscuridad llegó a mi tan pronto como contemple aquella sonrisa…


	4. Fue en vano

LOS PERSONAJES SON MÍOS, LA TRAMA ES MÍA, NO PERMITO LA COPIA DE NINGUNO, RESPETEN LA CREATIVIDAD, Y SIN MÁS, A LEER!

**Capítulo 4: Fue en vano**

"_Andrea"_

"_Andrea"_

"_Andrea"_

Ya no quiero oír _su _voz, por favor no más, no más de _esa _voz. Años intentando bloquearla en mi mente, saber que TODO fue en vano, años escondiéndome, sufriendo por el recuerdo, rogando por el olvido, ahogándome en la soledad, rezando para que _ÉL _no me encontrara, fueron en vano.

"_Andrea"_

Siento como alguien me sostiene, me carga y me envuelve entre sus brazos, no son los brazos de aquel a quien tanto temo, estos me hacen sentir segura, solo se escuchan los pasos de aquel quien me sostiene y su agitada respiración, desearía poder agradecerle, pero no puedo moverme, no puedo abrir los ojos, no puedo abrir la boca, mi mente no quiere responder.

"_Tranquila, todo está bien, estas a salvo"_

La voz que me consuela me suena conocida, por alguna extraña razón, la de _EL _no se escucha más.

En verdad quisiera creerle, creer con certeza que todo está bien, que estoy a salvo.

Me dediqué a disfrutar de la calma y la paz que este desconocido producía en mí, es una sensación agradable el saber que, por un momento, alguien me protege y no soy susceptible al dolor, el miedo y la perdida.

Deseo con cada fibra de mí ser quedarme suspendida en este momento, con esta sensación de fuerza y seguridad, con esta voz que me acompaña, con el sentimiento y la certeza de un futuro mejor.

Si este fuera mi final, mi muerte, la abrazaría gustosa, sería feliz y la agradecería eternamente, porque aunque sea por un efímero instante, no siento miedo, ni soledad, los recuerdos no me invaden, me siento a salvo.

"_Resiste, ya casi llegamos, tranquila, estoy aquí"_

¿Llegar? ¿A dónde?

Debí suponerlo, no estoy muerta, como pude ser tan ingenua al creer que por una vez aquel quien decide que sucede conmigo podría ser gentil y concederme un último deseo, mi vida no es un cuento de hadas, nadie concede nada y nadie me toma en cuenta, ni siquiera yo lo hago.

Los pasos del que empezaba a considerar como mi salvador, disminuyeron de velocidad.

Su voz se escuchaba a lo lejos y al fin deduje que era la voz de un chico.

Yo no quería separarme de él.

Levanté mi mano y tome un puño de su camisa, acerqué mi rostro a su pecho, podía escuchar su agitado palpitar, inhalé su esencia, quería recordar el único momento en el que me sentí segura, protegida, feliz.

Guardé aquel recuerdo en mi alma, en aquella caja fuerte en la que se había convertido, aunque sinceramente, no creo tener una, ya no, me la quitaron hace mucho tiempo.

Mi salvador me recostó en una mesa. No quería olvidarlo, quería saber quién era, así que con mi último aliento abrí los ojos.

La luz de una lámpara me cegó por un momento, no tenía mis lentes puestos, así que todo estaba borroso.

No alcancé a distinguir mucho, solo pude concentrarme en una cosa antes de entrar de nuevo en la inconciencia, la única importante:

_Sus ojos._

Dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma, que es el punto donde alma y cuerpo colisionan y conviven en paz.

Si en algo creía firmemente era en eso. Los ojos son el reflejo del alma, por ejemplo: los de mi hermana, son de un color ámbar brillante, llenos de pasión y excentricidad, pero con una chispa de ternura e inocencia, que los hacían misteriosos y deslumbrantes. Los de Dave, café oscuro, me dicen que está lleno de amor, protección hacia los demás, inocencia y bondad, inmadurez y diversión, es el alma de un niño.

Los míos, solían ser cafés, no un café convencional, eran de un café chocolate. A veces, si me miraba en el espejo por mucho tiempo, veía una estrella fugaz recorriéndolos, me veía a mí misma, me sentía orgullosa de lo que veía. Ya no veo absolutamente nada, su brillo se fue. Mis ojos eran uno de mis tesoros, ya no lo son, mi alma se secó y con ella las puertas que la resguardaban endurecieron, convirtiéndose en dos rocas, duras, frías e impenetrables.

Los de _ÉL _son de un negro oscuro, penetrantes como la noche y… el miedo, su alma es un hoyo negro, todo lo que entra ahí no sale con vida, como yo.

En cambio, los de mi salvador, son completamente hermosos, no hay rastro de maldad o egoísmo en ellos, verdes esmeralda, brillantes, deslumbrantes, con destellos azulados. Su alma es lo más hermoso que mis ojos hayan contemplado jamás.

No se cuánto tiempo permanecí inconsciente, pero desperté con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, lentamente me incorpore de la cama-mesa en la que estaba recostada aun sin abrir los ojos, no estaba lista para contemplar a mi salvador.

Cuando al fin los abrí, encontré a una preocupada Iris mirándome con curiosidad, tome mis lentes de la mesita que estaba junto a la "cama" y me los puse lentamente, pestañee varias veces adaptando mis ojos a la luz de la habitación, mire por todos lados, buscando a ese par de esmeraldas, pero no hallé nada, solo a Iris quien tenía la cara hecha un poema.

-¿Qué pasó?- dije con la voz pesada

-No lo sé, eso te iba a preguntar a ti- respondió con la duda plasmada en su voz.

-¿Donde está?, ¿dónde está?- pregunté con desesperación, en verdad quería encontrar a mi salvador, trate de ponerme en pie, pero mis pies no respondieron a tiempo y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, cuando Iris me tomo de la cintura y me sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-Tranquila Dy- palmeo mis hombros y volvió a sentarse en la silla que estaba enfrente de mi- Donde esta ¿quién?

-El chico que me trajo aquí, ¿dónde está, Iris?- pregunte con la impaciencia marcada en cada sílaba

-¿De qué chico hablas? Solo yo estaba aquí, la enfermera Rose fue a mi salón, me dijo que te habías desmayado y vine corriendo

-Entonces, ¿cómo llegue aquí?- dije con un poco de miedo, miedo de que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

-No sé, tampoco Rose sabe, ella te encontró aquí recostada, no sabe quién te trajo, ni nada, para eso quería que despertaras, para que me dijeras qué fue lo que sucedió.

No le iba a decir la verdad a mi hermana, me lo guardaría todo para mí, mi salvador, _esa _sonrisa, el miedo, TODO, como siempre lo hacía.

-Recuerdo que iba muy apurada a mi salón y me tropecé, caí y golpeé mi cabeza, creo que me desmaye y alguien me trajo aquí, no recuerdo nada más.

-¿Y el chico al que recuerdas?

-No sé, seguro fue un sueño, ya sabes, locuras mías- respondí con indiferencia, permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos pero yo tenía que dejar a un lado el tema de mi desmayo para no preocupar a Iris- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

-Creo que unas 2 horas, tenemos que regresar a clases, ¿te sientes bien o te llevo a casa?- sonó preocupada

-No es necesario, estoy bien, vamos a clases- dije para quitarle la preocupación a mi hermana, aunque en realidad la cabeza me estaba matando y estaba muy mareada.

-Ok, te ayudo- me puse de pie y ella envolvió mi cintura con un brazo para apoyarme al caminar- ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Creo que anatomía- dije pensativa- Iris mejor regresa a tu clase, estoy bien, puedo sola.

-Está bien, nos vemos a la salida, te quiero- beso mi mejilla y corrió por el pasillo hacia su salón.

Seguí mi camino hacia mi casillero lentamente, porque si no caería y daría otro paseo por la enfermería.

_Enfermería._

¿Quién me había ayudado? ¿Por qué me sentí tan segura? ¿Fue todo un sueño?

¿_Él _había regresado, me había encontrado?

Me estremecí ante el pensamiento.

Llegue a mi casillero, saqué mis libros y me dirigí al aula.

Trate de no pensar en la sonrisa que provoco mi desmayo, preferí concentrarme en el estudio.

Cuando al fin la campana del descanso sonó, salí disparada hacia la cafetería, seguía estando débil y necesitaba comer algo.

Al entrar, divise a JJ en una mesa haciéndome señas así que fui hacia ellos.

-Hola- dije cuando llegue, con un poco de pesadez en mi voz

-¿Dónde te metiste loca?, no llegaste a la clase de Química, nos tenías muy preocupados- me reprochó John

-Me quede dormida.

-¿Fiesta salvaje?- pregunto con incredulidad

-No-dije ahogando una carcajada- Sabes que no soy así.

-Bueno, aparentaré que te creo. Te compré un sándwich, ten- me tendió el sándwich, lo tome y me senté.

-¿Dónde están Nicole y Oscar?

-Mi Nicky está en la fila ordenando algo para comer- me respondió, con una mirada deslumbrante.

-Y mi Oscar está en casa, hoy en la mañana no se sintió muy bien.- secundó Jenn.

Ahí deje la conversación y me dedique a comer y pensar. Ellos hablaban de tonterías y yo me limitaba a asentir o responder con monosílabos cuando se requería.

Solo pensaba en mi salvador, ¿Quién era?, ¿Existía?, ¿Por qué me ayudo?, ¿De dónde conocía esa voz?

-Hey, Tierra llamando a Dy- John pasaba su mano enfrente de mi rostro para captar mi atención.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte algo enfadada, era un poco irritante cuando John hacia bromas como esa cuando estaba concentrada.

-Nicole te preguntó algo, gruñonsita- pellizco mi mejilla como si yo fuera una niña.

-Amm, claro, ¿Qué sucede?

-Te pregunté sobre el festival de máscaras, ¿irás?- pregunto Nicky en un tono amable

-Supongo que sí, no es como si Jenn me diera la opción de faltar.

Mi enana amiga me mostró la lengua y asintió estando de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Y de qué irás disfrazada?

-No lo sé, creo que Jenn siempre se encarga de eso, mejor pregúntale a ella- respondí con amabilidad, pero era obvio que no tenía mucho interés de seguir con la plática.

-¿Cantarás en el concurso?

- Pues, tal vez, todavía no acabó de escribir la canción que se supone que cantaría.

-Dy es una asombrosa cantante- me alabó Jonny

-Sí. Deberías escucharla, tiene pinta de ser profesional- estuvo de acuerdo Jenn

-No creo ser tan impresionante- agregue en desacuerdo.

El timbre del almuerzo sonó y me dirigí a clase igual que mis amigos. Siguiente clase:

_Música _

Todos los días me tocaba esta clase, es mi clase favorita así que solicité que así fuera. Siempre me entusiasmaba la idea de tener música todos los días, pero ahora dudo que me agrade, mi compañero de asiento arruinó ese entusiasmo.

_¡MALDITO!_

Con desgana me encaminé al aula.

Llegue en cinco minutos, la escuela era grande, pero los salones no estaban muy alejados de los casilleros así que por más que tratara de llegar lo más lento posible, no lo lograba.

Entre y me senté en mi lugar designado. El profesor llego casi detrás de mí y toda el aula se silenció.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo con irritante entusiasmo- hoy comenzaremos la clase con unos ejercicios vocales- muchos gruñeron, yo no tenía ganas ni siquiera de quejarme.

La puerta del aula se abrió y mi compañero de asiento entró, por un momento creí captar una esencia parecida a la de mi salvador, pero lo deje pasar.

Pasó junto a mí, -tratando de no tocarme, como si yo me tratara de algún bicho en vez de una persona- y se sentó a mi lado, junto a la ventana.

Yo me dispuse a solo ignorarlo.

Comenzamos con los ejercicios vocales, yo me limitaba a mover los labios sin emitir sonido alguno, estaba muy cansada hasta para cantar, y, sinceramente seguía asustada.

Trate de evitar la imagen mental de _aquella _sonrisa, o mueca, pero llegaba como si de un rayo se tratase, rápido, sin aviso, partiendo todo a su paso.

La imagen de esta mañana se detuvo, pero no fue para mejor, cientos y cientos de imágenes llegaron a mí en tan solo un parpadeo, me desequilibre y perdí el conocimiento de en donde me encontraba, sentía como si un agujero me absorbiera.

_Su sonrisa._

_Sus ojos._

_Su cabello._

_Mi madre._

_Mis hermanos._

_Su aliento._

_Mi miedo._

_Su furia._

_Mi pánico._

_Su despiadada alegría._

_Mi agonía…._

Todo regresó a mí, fue tan doloroso como el sentir un fierro ardiendo atravesar mi corazón.

Fue una visión, temía que mi mente fuera lo suficientemente audaz para mostrarme estas imágenes tan repentinamente como una advertencia de peligro…

_Me estaban dando un ultimátum._

Me dio pánico.

En el momento en el que mi vista regreso y supe donde me encontraba, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo del aula.

Tenía que correr, o la oscuridad me alcanzaría, sabía que no podía luchar contra el destino, no lo hacía, solo lo aplazaba, porque aunque pasaran décadas, siglos y milenios, el instinto de supervivencia que me mantiene viva, surgía…

_Porque aunque pasaran décadas, siglos y milenios, el miedo estaría conmigo._

_Seguía asustada._


End file.
